Wish You Were Here
by doCHAI
Summary: ONE SHOT: It's John Cena's birthday and he receives voice messages from some friends but it's still not enough so he makes one phone call. John/?


**Another one shot made while our telephone mysteriously lost its dial tone. I own nothing in this story. Please read and review. I truly, deeply appreciate it.**

XOXOXOXOXO

John sat in one corner of his locker room. He has just been in a hellacious match against Shawn Michaels – on his birthday. To make matters worse, they were in London, England. He sighed as he reached for his bag. All he could think about was to grab his cell phone so that he could hear the voice messages he got while out there in the ring. He could still remember his birthday last year. They may not have celebrated his birthday on the exact day but they went to some club around London and had a hell of a night. He opened the front pocket of his bag, taking out his cell phone.

_4 Voice Messages._

He decided to listen to those. Just then, Trish's voice filled the locker room.

_Hi John! Ron and I wish you a happy birthday and more birthdays to come. I know, I know, it's not THAT fun since I'M not there, _Trish giggled. _Anyway, mind over matters. Don't let your sore body keep you from enjoying your birthday. Happy birthday! Have fun. I know SHE also wants you to have fun on your birthday. Bye!_

That made John smile. He listened to the next message.

_Holy crap! I'm the one sick here and then I'm the one calling you. _John recognized the voice as Randy's. _Anyway, happy birthday, man. I wish I wasn't sick so that I could be there with you. Partying all night… You know, being with girls… _Randy laughed. _Hey, your girlfriend's not there. We could be with girls…. You know. Happy birthday again. Hope to see you on Sunday._

John smiled and shook his head. The door opened and Shawn Michaels came in.

"John!" Shawn's body was also sore as him. "McMahon wants to see us."

"McMahon who?" John asked.

"Vince," Shawn grabbed John's arm and dragged him to Mr. McMahon's office for that night.

"Aha!" Vince stood up from his chair. "There's the birthday boy!"

"Uhmmm, yes, that would be me," John agreed.

"What do you want tonight?" Vince said. "I'll treat you. In fact we'll bring everyone! All the Superstars, Divas, and everyone present tonight."

"Make a good choice, John," Shawn whispered with a smirk.

"Actually Mr. McMahon, I don't want to go anywhere tonight," John said which drew a "What!" from Shawn.

"What do you mean?" Mr. McMahon asked.

"Actually," John explained. "I'd rather stay at the hotel,"

"Oh, it's not about your match with Shawn, right?" Mr. McMahon cleared.

"I'm sore too but I'm still willing to go somewhere," Shawn said.

"You can have fun without me," John said. "I have to go now. Excuse me."

John left the room and passed by a bunch of Divas talking and giggling.

"Happy birthday!" they said in chorus.

John just smiled and continued to his locker room.

"He misses _her_," Torrie told the other Divas.

"I know," Candice said. "We also miss having Randy around." The other Divas giggled.

"Totally," the others agreed.

John grabbed his bag and went to the parking lot. He climbed his rental and drove to the hotel. When he reached his room, he threw his bag on the bed. "Damn! I still have 2 voice messages!" he picked up his bag and reached for his cell phone. Much to his surprise, he heard Amy's voice.

_Happy Birthday! I really miss you all there. _He heard a sigh. _I know you are sort of sad and all but, build a bridge, get over it. By the way, I saw your match with Shawn and I thought, "What a wonderful gift from the Creative Department!" Anyway, have a happy birthday there in London. Bye.. I'll try to see you guys on Sunday._

John smiled and smiled even more when he heard the last voice message.

_I'm truly, deeply sorry about your match tonight with Shawn. I know it's your birthday but daddy said it's perfect to pump up the aura for Backlash. But anyway, daddy promised me he would treat you so, have fun. Paul's here – hey! Hi John! Happy birthday. I'm actually teaching Aurora those words so she can greet you but – she can't. Anyway, I hope to be back soon so we can once again kick each other's asses. Happy birthday._

Of all the voice messages, the last one made him really smile but when he realized those were it, ha was disappointed. He didn't receive any message from the one wanted to. John took a shower and got ready for bed. Just when he was about to close his eyes, he decided to call _her_.

"Pick it up, pick it up," John whispered.

_Hello, John? _A female voice from he other line said.

"Yes, this would be John Cena," he said.

_Why did you call? I mean, shouldn't you be out on a club, partying all night?_

"I'm actually sore right now," he said.

_Oh yeah. I saw your match._

"Don't feel bad," he teased.

_Why did you call again? You should be sleeping if you're sore._

"I feel better now that I heard your voice," he said and then he heard a laugh on the other line.

_So for three weeks, you've been longing for the amazing voice of the Raw ring announcer?_

"Yes, Lilian," John said.

_Oh that's very flattering. Why did you call again? Because if you don't want to go to sleep, I do._

"Tell you what, miss," John cleared his throat. "I called so that YOU can greet me 'Happy Birthday'."

_Oh, yeah, about that… I was going to call you but no one would pick up. I didn't want to just leave you with a voice message. Sorry…_

"Apology accepted?" John had little doubt..

_Oh shut up! You knew I tried to call._

"Yes, but you never called again," he said.

_I thought you'd be too sore to answer calls or you'd be in club where it's too loud to hear a ringing cell phone._

"I could always put my cell phone on vibrate mode," he said.

_Sure mister. You know this call could cost you a lot of money._

"Who cares? As long as I hear your voice," he said.

_Now THAT was corny. _Lilian laughed at the other line.

"Why are you so mean to me? It's my birthday and you haven't even greeted me yet," John complained.

_If I do, will you go to sleep because like you said, you're sore._

"Tell you what, talking to you make me a little less sore," John said with much fluffiness.

_That was another corny line._

"I'm serious," John just heard a laugh. "You know I thought we could go somewhere on my birthday since we will be together because of Monday Night Raw. Honestly, I was thrilled to know that we will be in London, England – much like last year – but I thought this time, it would be just the two of us," he sighed.

_I shouldn't have skied._

"Oh, Lily, don't feel bad," John tried to comfort her. "Accidents happen to everyone."

_You know I wish I were there with you right now and tell you "Happy birthday" PERSONALLY._

"I'll see you soon," John said.

_Damn right you will. I'm trying my best to get well as soon as I can._

"I'll visit you when we get back to United States," John said, smiling.

_I could imagine you right now, smiling and staring at the wall of the hotel…_

"How did you know?" John asked.

_Because I know you and I also know that you're sore so you better get your ear off that phone and go to sleep._

"Did I mention talking to you makes me less sore?" John teased.

_I know but – Vince gave you a hell of a birthday gift._

"I'm sorry you watched," John said.

_I always watch. But you know, it's different from my seat there at ringside._

"It's also different without someone singing before Raw," John said proudly. He could sense that Lilian is now rolling her eyes. "Vince actually wanted to treat me – us, I mean."

_Really? Then why are you there? You should have fun tonight. It is your birthday._

"That's what Trish, Randy, Amy and Stephanie said," John informed her.

_They all called?_

"They left a voice message," John said.

_Aren't you supposed to be sleepy?_

"Don't you want to talk to me?" John pouted.

_Don't whine. I'm just worried about you. You should get some sleep. Good night._

"I won't hang up," John insisted.

_Poor guy. Bye!_

"Wait! Wait! Don't," John was too late, Lilian already hang up. He quickly called her again.

_You know I'm not there to take care of you so you must take care of yourself, _Lilian greeted.

"You haven't told me two things yet," John pouted.

John heard a sigh. _If I do, will you go to sleep? I'm really worried. Raw was mostly about you and Shawn fighting._

"Fine," John rolled his eyes. "I will – for you."

_Happy birthday and always remember that I love you…_

"I love you too," John said back.

_Good night, John…_

"Good night to you too, Lil," John smiled and hang up. He can now go to bed with a smile on his face. He may be miles away from the woman she loves but nothing could stop him from having a good birthday. As for now, he's contented with his birthday.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Please review guys. Take note, by the time I wrote this, I haven't seen Raw yet. We're on delay here. I also don't know when the dial tone's going to come back so I don't know when I'll be able to post this thing. Again, I truly, deeply appreciate your reviews.**


End file.
